


Unify the Allegiance

by chaosruby



Series: The Perfect Protégé [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Battle of Hogwarts, Blood Kink, Choking, Dark Magic, Evil, F/M, Harry Potter References, Hurt No Comfort, Multiple Orgasms, One-Sided Attraction, Rough Kissing, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, Touching, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 17:05:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12325224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosruby/pseuds/chaosruby
Summary: After murdering the boy who lived, the Dark Lord is trying to recruit the terrified students into his ranks with the help of twenty-five year old Isabella Rotavele - who is later shown how heavily appreciated her devotion truly is.





	Unify the Allegiance

**Author's Note:**

> The lack of fics where Voldemort wins the war frightens me (and the lack of Voldemort/Reader in general). So here, please take my attempt at a new series that defines not only how the world changes after Harry Potter is murdered, but how our evil Dark Lord treats his precious toy as an equal.

Icy wind slashed at her face and the rain danced its evil dance upon her head as she tried to get her bearings on the isolated bridge. Chunks of stone had crumbled away from the sides during the height of the battle and the deceased were still littering her path. She navigated her way through the destruction, a stoic expression across her features. As she edged closer to the entrance of the castle, she could spy the hundreds of cloaked people in her way. She was late.

Her pace quickened, practically marching towards the large group. She pushed her way through the bustle of people, fear on their faces as she parades through the crowd with a determined glint in her eye. She finally made her way to the front, staring at the grey-skinned bony man stood before her. He was facing away from her, but his head turned slightly to the left as she approached.

"You're late." He stated simply, keeping his gaze on the terrified students in front of him.

"Is the boy dead?" She asked.

"Yes." He breathed out, finally turning fully to look at her.

She nodded in understanding, her bright blue eyes wandering over to the sea of teenagers standing across from them. Her dark hair whirled viciously with the force of the wind as silence overcome the scene. The moment they had been waiting for had arrived.

"With the death of Harry Potter, you are brought a golden opportunity." Voldemort announced, his gaze locking with the most frightened of the students, "Surrender to me and I will reward you greatly."

Hushed whispering could be heard in the busy courtyard after the snake-like man had finished speaking. He allowed this for only a few minutes before his booming voice spoke once more.

"If you refuse, you will be dealt with immediately." He continued. 

A boy, shivering with fear, decided to make a run for it. What a stupid decision. With incredible reflexes, the woman beside the Dark Lord pointed her wand at the deserter. 

"Avada Kedavra!" 

The words left her mouth fiercely, a bright green light streaming from the wand in her hand. Within seconds, the boy's lifeless body dropped to the floor, the people around him screaming their heads off. A smirk played on Voldemort's thin lips at the scene and he took it upon himself to address the rowdy teens once again.

"As an honourable man, I will leave you with the chance to think over such an important decision." He boomed, "Defying me will result in a matter worse than that of your friend over there. My men will be stationed in every village awaiting your answers. Choose wisely. "

And with that, his hand made it's way to her shoulder as the two apparated back to the Riddle manor together. 

"Oh Isabella," He mused, caressing her pale face, "Victory truly is sweet, but do you know what's sweeter?"

"You." He whispered directly into her ear, his cold lips kissing the lobe lightly.

She felt her body start to melt at his touch as he ever so slowly traced his fingertips down her side, her vision blurring in excitement. He guided her backwards slowly until her lower back hit the hard mahogany wood of the chest of drawers that sat in the living room. He kept her trapped against it, fingers dancing across her stomach before sliding into her underwear. His icy hands against her bare skin made a gasp leave her lips - though, the gasp turned into a prolonged moan as he inserted his index finger into her warm moist sex. 

"My darling protégé, obeying my every word..." He hummed, feeling your walls clench around his flesh in horny delight.

"M-my lord." Isabella murmured as he inserted another finger into her dripping cunt. 

He shushed her, crashing his dry lips against hers. She kissed him eagerly, hips bucking with the rhythm of his arching fingers. Her breathing became jagged, her chest rising and falling at a fast pace, as the older man curled his fingers harshly to hit her g-spot. She kissed him forcefully, her small hand gripping the back of his neck to keep her up, the other flat against his clothed chest as she moaned, full of ecstasy. 

An orgasm rippled through her body, her cheeks warming at the feeling of her juices covering the Dark Lord's hand. He pulled his cum-soaked fingers from her panties, studying them for a few seconds before licking them clean. Isabella couldn't hold in her arousal as she hummed watching her master enjoying her as though she were some kind of dessert. He cupped her cheek with his wet hand, pulling her in for a tasteful kiss. His tongue ran feverishly across her bottom lip, leaving a layer of cum infused saliva. He pulled away, watching her lick her lips as she locked her eyes with his.

"Now, my Lord," She whispered, apparating them both to his bed chambers, "Allow me to congratulate you on your victory..."

A low chuckle escaped his lips as the young girl pushed him onto the four-poster bed, the dark silk sheets welcoming him as his back hit the fabric. Isabella pulled her wand from her pocket, waving it effortlessly to remove both her and her lovers clothes piece by piece. His hard muscular chest and arms intimidated her petite frame yet she let her wand drop to the floor carelessly, practically pouncing on top of the naked man laying on the bed.

The Dark Lord's smirk was replaced by a seductive lip-bite as she hovered over him, lining herself up with his throbbing erection. With ease, she ever so slowly lowered onto his cock, letting it slide all the way in before beginning to riding him into the land of pleasure. His deep moans encouraged her to quicken her pace and he even started to thrust his hips to help her out. His hands found their way to her hips, his nails digging hard into her and ripping into her skin. Blood seeped from her sides but she could barely feel the pain, focusing her entire being on the task of pleasing the most powerful man in the wizarding world.

Isabella could feel him pulsating inside her and she clenched her walls, edging him towards his orgasm. Until he let out a deep growl, turning the tables so she was underneath him desperately. His bloody hand wrapped around her neck as he thrusted relentlessly into her tight hole. His tight grip made her eyes water yet she still managed to scream in pleasure as she felt his hot sticky cum release inside of her, lighting the fuse to her second orgasm. 

Voldemort pulled out of Isabella, releasing his deadly grip to lay next to her panting heavily. They lay side by side, barely acknowledging each other as they overcame their breathlessness. Isabella turned to curl up beside him and he rubbed her back soothingly. 

"What a victory.." The Dark Lord mumbled, becoming engulfed by sleep.


End file.
